Why Winry?
by paju13
Summary: Winry gets kidnapped but everyone thinks she is dead. Will Ed figure out that she isn't dead and save her before it is to late? Read and find out.
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. Duh! (I wish...hehe!)

**I am pretty confident that everything is correct but if some facts or something is wrong please feel free to tell me.Thanx & Enjoy!**

"So how did you get hurt this time? You were doing something reckless again weren't you!" Winry said as she began to work on Eds arm.

"No you know me I am just so clumsy!" Ed blurted out real quick so she wouldn't keep asking questions.

"You are right Ed you are just so clumsy but you really messed it up this time. I think we might have two replace the whole thing this time." She said examining the piece of machinery.

Ed sighed and glared at her because he was a bit offended because she had agreed with him that he was clumsy. "How long do you think it will take?" he replied.

"Well it would normally take me two days but if you want I can have it ready by tomorrow." She repiled looking confident.

"Why are you being so nice to me Winry? Normally you would get to it when you could." Ed replied looking confused.

_'He either forgot or is playing dumb. My 16th b-day is coming up and an extra special present would be nice. They could affored it.' Winry thought as she smiled._

_'Did I miss something?' Ed thought._

"Oh I remember now!" Al blurted out breaking the silence. "Brother did you forget? Winrys birthday is in four days." he added

"Oh now I see. So Winry what do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

She smiled big at him and then left the room for a second. She returned and in her right hand she was holding apeice of paper. It was a list. A very long list.

"This is a small list of all the things you could get me." She smiled and handed Ed the paper.

Ed looked over the paper and grinned. It was just like Winry all right. The list consisted of all mechanical stuff from wrenches to new advanced automail parts. Except for the last one on the list. It said ' You and Al to be here to celebrate my birthday'. It had two stars next to it meaning that it was the most important.

_'If this is so important to her then why is it at the bottom of the list?' Ed thought_ _to himself. Then it dawned on him that it was probably at the bottom because it was the one gift she least expected to get._

"We will get you whatever we can and be assured that the last one on the list you can defidently expect to get." He smiled at her and showed Al what it said so he would know what he was talking about.

"YAY!" Winry yelled. You guys are the best you know that. She gave them both a hug. "I'll get started on your arm right away." She added before leaving the room to go get started.

"Brother are you sure we can give her that gift?" Al asked questionably.

"Yeah no problem. I'll just tell Mustang that I need a couple of days off because of my automail. He'll understand. Besides he is really busy right now he wont need me." Ed responded giving him a wink.

Grams came in the room and told them how late it was. "You two should get some rest i'll see you in the morning." She said and turned of the light and left the room.

"Good night brother." Al said looking up from his bed which was as usual to small for him.

"Good night Al." Ed mumbled as he rolled over and went to sleep soundly.

**Two days later...Ed is fully recovered from his automail replacement...**

"Yeah i'll need a couple extra days. You understand right?" Ed said talking into the phone.

"Yes but as soon as you get back I have a new assingment for you." Mustang replied on the other line.

"Sure whatever. See ya in a couple days. Bye." Ed said and hung up the phone.

"Well we better get to the train station." Ed said to Al. "See ya later Winry we will be back soon." Ed said to Winry and gave her a wave. They had to go to a neaby town to get Winry a present. It wasn't to far but it would take a long time on foot.

The train ride went by faster than usual. Ed and Al began to search for a present for Winry. They ended up getting a couple things on the list.

"I think this is enough. How about you?" Ed asked Al.

"Yeah I think she'll like what we got her. We better hurry our train leaves in 5 minuets." Al said as he began to run. They were a ways away from the station. Luckly they jumped in as soon as the doors closed.

"I am going to go meet them at the train station. Ok grams?" Winry said and grabbed her coat.

"Ok that is fine with me see you in a little bit." She replied and gave Winry a smile and waved her off.

Winry made it a ways down the road and then she came across a man. He had his car pulled over and the hood was up. Winry would never pass up a chance to work on machinery. She was a very skilled mechanic so she was confident that she could fix whatever was wrong with the vehicle.

"Need any help?" Winry asked the man who was hunched over the front of the car and looked as though he was working on something.

"Huh?" he said looking up at her.

"Can I help? I am am a good mechanic.

"Umm yes I can't seem to find out what is wrong with it."

"Oh well let me have a look at it." She said as she came forward at the car.

He stepped aside while Winry began to look over the engine.

"So Miss what is your name? My name is Joel havinhorn.

"Winry." She said not even looking up from her work.

"Oh nice to meet you Miss Winry."

_'Thats wierd.' Winry thought. 'I can't find anything that is wrong.'_

She leaned up so she could tell him that she couldn't find anything that was wrong with it. But before she could even stand up straight she got real dizzy real fast and fell in to a deep sleep. The man had put a cloth over her mouth that had clorophorm on it. He shoved her into the back seat and drove off hurredly into the distance. He passed two figures on the side of the road. It was Ed and Al. He pulled over and rolled down the front window.

"Hey can you help me?" He said signaling for them to come closer. "Can you tell me how to get to burlington.?"

"Yeah sure." Ed said. Ed gave him the directions he needed and sent him on his way.

Ed and Al had no Idea that they had just helped out the man that kidnapped Winry. They couldn't see inside the car to the back seat because the windows were tinted and they weren't looking. Winry had been kidnapped and they helped the man get away.

**So what do ya think? I will update as soon as I can if people want me to. I am working on a couple other stories though so it could take awhile.Please R&R Thanx**


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: I dont own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. (If I did you would be watching this story not reading it on here!)

**This chapter is shorter than the first one and im sorry. I dont have alot of time on my hands. This one will be about Ed and Als reaction and why they think she is dead. The next one will be about whats happening to winry.**

"Grams! Winry! We're back!" Al screamed. Ed and Al made their way in the front door holding a large package behind Als back.

Grams came into the room and looked at them. Winry wasn't there.

"Were is Winry?" Grams asked.

"What do you mean she stayed here with you." Ed responded giving her a confused look.

"No she left a while ago to meet you two at the train station. Didn't you see her there?" She asked now sounding worried.

"We never saw her. It is possible we missed her though the train arrived a few minuetes early." Al responded.

"But even then we would of saw her on the road." Ed exclaimed. "Give it a few minuetes. She is probably at the train station right now figuring out that she just missed us. Lets wait a while before we really start to worry."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 15 minuetes passed and still no Winry. Everyone was at a window looking out at the road at this time.

"Maybe we should go to the train station and see whats holding her." Al suggested.

"Yeah I guess we should go it has been a bit since we saw her." Ed said in a cool way even though he was really worried about her. He perhaps was the most worried of them all though he didn't show it.

Ed and Al started down the road leading to the station.

"What is that over by the cliff?" Al pointed toward something on the ground.

There was a huge cliff that was near the road. It went way down and held a small but very strong river.

"It looks like Winrys jacket." Ed said picking the clothing up and examining it. "That means Winry did come by here." He added.

"Does that mean she...?" Al stopped and was looking over the edge of the cliff.

"You shouldn't suggest things like that Al. You know she wouldn't, she couldn't." He stated. "Lets go to the train station before we jump to any conclusions."

"I suppose your right." Al said and followed his brother down the road now at a quicker pace.

Ed and Al arrived at the station and it was empty except for a few bums that basically lived there. They asked them if they had seen Winry and they each responded no. Now they were really worried. Winry wasn't seen at the station and they had found her jacket at the cliffs. They hurried home to Grams so they could tell her what they had uncovered. She was just as baffled as they were. They each knew that Winry wouldn't do something like that. Or at least they thought she wouldn't.

Ed had a few people in the military help in an investigation to see if Winry had done the unthinkable. The current in the river made it hard for them to come to a conclusion. All the evidence pointed to the cliffs. She was declared legally dead. It was a month after her disappearence and nothing had been turned up. Grams, Al and Ed were all devistated. Ed was in denial though. He still couldn't see how or why she could of done that. The only thing they could think of for a reason was her parents. Since they had died every birthday had been difficult for her. But she never showed it. Maybe it was the fact that it was her sweet sixteen that made it too much for her to handle. Al and Grams tried their best to accept that but Ed was still in denial.

"She would never do that and you know that!" Ed screamed at them and then ran to his bedroom he stayed in at Grams.

"I'll go talk to him." Al said standing up.

"No. Maybe it's best that he has some time alone to sort things out." Grams said signaling for him to sit back down.

"Ok maybe you're right." Al said.

Ed sat on his bed for a little while and cooled off. He cried a little which he never did and sat still and silent lost in thought. He made his way to Winrys room. It was the say as it was when she left. A mess. ed looked around at this mess she called a room and gave a small smile. He thought of all the fun things they did as kids in the room. After a bit he walked out of the room and into the living room. Grams was dressed in all black and they were both standing there watching him come across the room.

"Its about time." Grams exclaimed. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be." He replied.

The ceremony was over but no one left. The tombstone read : Winry Rockbell Loved friend and grand daughter and Treasured Mechanic.

It was starting to get dark so they all decided to go home. Ed was the last one to leave. They all three made their way back to the house and all went to bed right away. None of them however went to sleep. They all layed in their beds, silent and lost in thought.

**Ok guys how did you like that chapter? Well i'll update as soon as I can. I am busy with other stories and stuff so it may be a bit. Thanx to all my reviewers! **


	3. NOTICE

**Ok guys. I know I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry. You'll have to wait even longer now. Sorry. I am going to my aunts house in Reno, Nevada and wont be able to update for a couple of weeks. My aunt doesn't really liike the whole anime thing which I think is retarted but either way I promise to update as soon as I get back. Ok? So Please oh Please dont hate me! Ta Ta for now. Thanx**


End file.
